The First Dance
by YaoiFangirls2
Summary: I had no ideas for a title, just fyi. Eyes gets into a nightclub and meets up with one of the Blade Children he never expected to be there. Oh, and did I mention alcohol was involved? Yaoi/Lemon/One-shot. Eyes/Kanone. Written for Jenni!


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is Kaoru, and this is my first Spiral fanfiction! Kyouya and I had a challenge to each write the other person's favorite pairing from Spiral. So, since she's an Eyes/Kanone fangirl....guess what I'm writing?! XD So, expect a Kosuke/Ayumu fic from her eventually, too. Anyways, here's my Eyes/Kanone fic for you, Kyouya! Hope it's to your satisfaction! And yes, this is based on the anime. I've yet to read the manga.**

**Pairing: **Eyes/Kanone

**Rating:** M for smexy yaoi lemon-ness, if it turns out right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spiral, and I'm not getting any profit from this fanfiction. So do not sue me!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eyes Rutherford, age 17, and a piano prodigy, was now also a lawbreaker. Using his influence as a world-renowned pianist, the blue eyed young man gracefully walked into the one place anybody would suspect him to be: a club. Yes, he was under-aged, but he had to use his influence for something, right?

Well, that's exactly what he thought, because that is exactly what he did. Attracting attention in the place for wearing too much clothing, he sat at the bar and attempted to decipher the words to the song blaring in his ears. He couldn't. All he could hear was the bass of some song he was sure he had never heard in his life. When the bartender asked his order, he stuck to a glass of water, saying he didn't know what he wanted yet. The bartender just exited, although not without trying to flirt before she got the order of another potential customer.

_'What am I even doing here?'_

The silver-haired Blade Child thought to himself, thinking directly afterwards that he could barely hear himself think. He sipped his glass of water and looked around, hoping that he wouldn't see any familiar faces. The last thing he wanted was someone yelling in his ear along with the atrocious music. Seeing no one he recognized at first glance, he relaxed a little.

_'There's only one person that I might consider speaking with.'_

Have you ever heard the phrase "speak of the devil" used when you say something about a person and then they're there? That is exactly what happened to poor little Rutherford. Smiling as he usually does, Kanone Hilbert sat himself beside the younger male, tapping him on the shoulder to alert him of his presence. At least glad that the older man didn't try to yell over the music, Eyes turned to face his childhood friend.

_'Kanone...'_

That said friend ordered a drink, but ordered two of them, or at least, that's what it looked like to Eyes when the other held up two fingers towards the flirtatious bartender. When she returned with the drinks, she apparently tried the same thing with Kanone as she had with Eyes, however, he winked back before she let them be. Sliding the drink to Eyes, Kanone winked to him before bringing the glass to his lips. Eyes, however, was too fascinated with the brunette's parted lips to do the same to his own glass. Continuing to down the alcohol, the elder male's Adam's apple bobbed with every swallow of the sparkling liquid, his lips parted just enough to let the drink slide past his tongue and down his throat. Unintentionally enticing his audience of one, Kanone finished his drink, setting it down and encouraging Eyes to drink his. Still high on watching the other drink, the pianist just delicately picked up the glass, and drank the contents with not recognition of the flavor. He did note, however, that the alcohol burned his throat. After finishing, he sipped his glass of water again, setting it down to look at Kanone. He smiled again, and motioned for the boy to follow him to the bathroom. Eyes didn't question, he just followed. His legs felt a little weak after the consumption of such an amount of alcohol, but he managed to push through the crowd of scantily clothed, grinding bodies to follow the other man to the restrooms. He assumed it was to talk, since such a thing was nearly impossible over the blaring of the music.

Entering the blue tiled room, Kanone and Eyes looked like they would have been in there for something more...intimate, like others have surely done in the past in that very building. Turning to face the Blade Child, Kanone smiled again before speaking.

"Isn't it much easier to talk in here?"

"You can still hear the music," Eyes stated, answering the question regardless of if it was rhetorical or not.

"Then why don't we dance?" Kanone suggested, grabbing the pianist's slender wrist and pulling him towards himself. Surprised at the sudden movement, Eyes stumbled a bit, but for an odd reason, the main thought in his head was concerning that fact that he didn't know _how_ to dance. At least, not like _that_. As though he had spoken it aloud, Kanone responded.

"Don't worry about it. I'll show you what to do."

Not exactly trusting himself, or his partner either, Eyes reluctantly allowed Kanone to grab this other hand, but instead of placing his own hand with it, as Eyes expected, he placed both of Eyes' hands on his hips. He just looked to the other and smiled as he placed his own hands on Eyes' slender hips. When he decreased the amount of distance between them, and Eyes did nothing, he knew the alcohol had to be a factor in this. Otherwise, he would have at least said something by now. However, he hadn't, so Kanone continued, although he probably would have done so anyways.

"Now, just move your body to the rhythm. That shouldn't be too hard for you, Eyes, being a musician and all," said Hilbert to Rutherford as he began to move. He raised his hands from Eyes' hips to the small of his back, holding the younger against him. The brunette moved his feet from side to side, having changed hand positions so Eyes would move with him. Eyes, eventually, began to move as well, deciding that logic wasn't needed for something so trivial as dancing. Especially with Kanone in the lead. So, the silver-haired prodigy began to sway, feeling the alcohol plant it's roots and beginning to understand why Kanone had given him the drink in the first place. Although, he snapped out of his thoughts, and lost track of all coherent ones, as Kanone had deemed Eyes as ready to actually dance with him, and the older boy ground his hips against the younger one's. He'd hated to admit it, but it felt much better than he was sure it should have.

Getting a smirk from Kanone, he repeated the action, this time moving his hands lower simultaneously. The effect was as he hoped, and Eyes' deep blue eyes widened at the sensation. Deciding that he had been tortured enough, Eyes decided to retaliate. Tightening his grip on the older male's hips, he ground into them, moving his body down, and then up, to attempt to enhance the effect. Apparently, it felt as good to Kanone as it had to Eyes, for the older man let out a small gasp. Eyes smirked, and tilted his head slowly, looking up to Kanone with his piercing eyes. Deciding that enough was enough, Kanone gave up his original plan to attempt to seduce the younger male, since the alcohol contributed to that for him, and kissed Eyes as though it were the most normal thing to do. Eyes didn't resist, or struggle, in fact, he pulled Kanone in more! At first, he'd decided to be gentle with the younger BlaChi*, but after that action, there was no way. He ravished the younger one's lips, locking them in an even closer position than before. Eyes was in ecstasy, trying to keep up with the pace of the elder Blade Child as the two intertwined their lips. Leaving the pianist's lips for his neck, Kanone kissed, bit, licked, and sucked on the younger's neck, eliciting a moan from a quick succession of those four actions. As soon as Eyes' mouth opened, Kanone moved, kissing him fiercely and practically shoving his tongue down his throat. It didn't bother Eyes a bit. He was in such an elated state, he almost forgot that he needed to kiss Kanone back for him to keep kissing him. Doing as such, Eyes tried to fight Kanone for power over the kiss, each tasting the other as much as possible. Eventually running out of breath, the two backed away, aware of the _situation_ each was in. They moved to the largest stall of the bathroom, the one able to occupy a wheelchair. Shutting and locking the door, Kanone backed Eyes against the wall, unbuttoning the solid black shirt the pianist was wearing. Kissing the younger of the two as he began removing his clothes, Kanone kept his legs kept as close to the other's as possible, rubbing their erections together. Eyes moaned into Kanone's mouth as he felt his shirt being completely undone and left drooping there, revealing his pale chest to Kanone's lustful eyes. The brunette left the other's lips to savor the musician's neck, going lower until he reached the bright pink buds on the center of his chest. Smirking a little, he licked one tentatively, grinning when he felt him shiver. Snaking his tongue around it, he began to suck, and Eyes thought he'd lose it right there. Eyes let out a soft moan as the other's hand worked the opposite nipple in the same rhythm. Leaving a trail of saliva between them, he then gave the same treatment to the opposite side.

"J-Just...get on with i-it. S-stop tortur-torturing me!"

Eyes begged, his breath coming out in pants, with moans in-between. Kanone continued smiling his wicked grin, biting the sensitive bud before standing back up to his full height.

"Are you really that tired of my_ treatment_, Eyes? Doesn't it feel good?"

Kanone asked teasingly, planting a passionate kiss on the young man's lips. Eyes was breathless, but participated all too willingly in another make-out session with the other Blade Child. Stopping the kiss, Kanone decided he was done with all the foreplay as well, and stepped away slightly, undoing the button on the other's pants as he nibbled on the pianist's ear. Licking down his jawline as he slid the black fabric down, Eyes' shakily reached his hands towards Kanone's shirt, beginning to unbutton it as his own pair of pants fell to his knees. He stepped out of them, moving closer to Kanone so he'd be rid of the clothing, discarding his shirt as well. He finished Kanone's shirt, pulling it off of him and beginning to unbutton the elder's pants.

Kanone smiled, moving the other's hands away from the hemline.

"I'll do that." He stated simply, slowly slipping the pants down his toned legs, pushing Eyes all the way back against the wall as he stepped out of the fabric. He quickly slid off the other's boxers, reveling in the hiss the other made from the reaction of the cold air hitting his _very_ heated member. Not wanting to be the only one naked, Eyes hooked his thumbs around the waistline of Kanone's boxers, kissing the brunette as he pulled them down. Loving the moan he received from it, Eyes traced his long fingers down the other's stomach, tracing the muscle behind the slightly tanned skin as he went lower. Kanone, tired of feeling like he wasn't dominant anymore, no matter how good Eyes' cool fingers felt on his flushed skin, grabbed the other's hands and lifted them over his head.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Kanone asked, gently whispering the words into the other's ear. Eyes kissed Kanone softly on the lips, his sharp blue eyes even more brilliant with the lust clouded look he was giving the taller Blade Child. Wanting to make sure Kanone knew it was alright, Eyes ground his hips into the other again, stifling a moan as the friction between the two felt so much better without their clothes in the way. Kanone groaned, and spun Eyes around, leaving him pinned for a moment before letting go. He spread out their clothes on the ground, and then stood in front of the paler Blade Child, lifting him up bridal-style, before setting him down on the make-shift blanket.

"This place won't be comfortable, and the action itself will be painful. But we can always do it again, right, Eyes?"

Kanone asked rhetorically, before pressing three of his fingers against Eyes' lips. He stared a moment before understanding. With both of his hands pinned at the wrists above his head by Kanone's other hand, Eyes just obeyed the assumed command and drew the three digits into his warm mouth, making Kanone shiver. Inwardly grinning, Eyes began sucking on the three long fingers, using his tongue just to get the reaction from Kanone. Deeming that his fingers were fine, and that he didn't want to cum before they even did anything, Kanone removed his fingers from the other's mouth, and placed them at the entrance of the silver headed boy. With a look of permission that was granted quickly, Kanone inserted his first finger, getting even harder imagining how that tightness would feel surrounding him.

Eyes flinched, but didn't make a face, so Kanone added another finger, kissing Eyes to distract him from the foreign objects. Making scissoring motions inside of him, so as to stretch him out, Kanone added a third finger, almost stopping at the contorted look plastered on the younger male's face. Moving his fingers around in what he thought was every possible place, he happened upon finding Eyes' sweet spot, making Eyes see stars and breaking the kiss to ask him to find it again.

"With pleasure," Kanone responded, hitting the spot once more, but not wanting to allow him to release quite yet.

"Ka-Kanone, please! Just take...take me, already," Eyes begged, ready to do about anything if Kanone would just let him release. Kanone smirked, and removed his fingers from the other's hole, preparing to insert something...larger.

"Are you sure you're ready, Eyes? Do you think you are....prepared for it?" Kanone was hoping he'd say yes, but he wouldn't do anything unless Eyes said it was okay. After all, if they planned on doing this again, he didn't want him hurt...too badly. With the approving nod from Eyes, Kanone placed his member at the other's opening, counting to three before he shoved his entire length inside of the other, stopping immediately when he saw Eyes in so much pain. He reasoned that all at once was better than a little bit of pain lasting for a long time. Eyes' eyes widened at the large intrusion, and he thought he felt tears welling up in his eyes. However, he wouldn't allow them to spill, and just bit his bottom lip, even though the expression made Kanone want to just pound into the other young male. Kanone didn't, though, and waited until Eyes looked back up to him with a look of sheer longing that gladly helped their intimate process. He slowly pulled out, and when he could only feel Eyes' warmth around the tip, he slammed back into him, repeating this process at a pretty quick rate. Eyes didn't mind, however; he felt great. The pain was only a small con to all of the pleasure he was feeling. His silver hair was wet with sweat, as well as his whole body, but it helped his body slide against Kanone's in such a pleasurable way that he would have shivered if he wasn't so hot already.

Kanone, however, was only have thoughts of the sounds he wanted Eyes to make, like when he begged for him to move his fingers to just that spot...

"Kanone!" Eyes practically screamed when he saw that burst of white stars flash across his eyes. Kanone smirked yet again and tried aiming for that spot every time, reveling in the screams and moans Eyes released. Kanone sped up the pace, assuming Eyes would be okay with it too. Eyes was, but he felt like he wouldn't be able to last very much longer with Kanone treating him the way he was.

"K-Kanone, I won't last much longer," Eyes admitted, releasing one last moan as he clenched his eyes shut, feeling his climax approaching. Kanone kissed his lover, and as soon as their lips connected, Eyes reached his peak, the faint calling of his lover's name still on his lips. The effect was almost instantaneous as Kanone came inside the other, his seed trickling out of the other's entrance as he removed his now non-rigid cock. Both laying against the cold tile of the bathroom floor, they were breathing very heavily.

"I believe that...I'm sober...now," Eyes said as a sort of joke, although he knew he was truly awake if anything else. Although as soon as he got home, he knew he would have to sleep.

"Now, aren't you glad I let you dance with me?" Kanone also said in a more joking manner, smiling as he stood straight up, not sure how they would leave the club in their situation. He reached out a hand to help Eyes stand, but he wouldn't take it, Kanone grabbing his hand and pulling him close after Eyes had stood on his own. Now standing flush against each other, the two males looked into each other's eyes and Kanone leaned forward, kissing Eyes gently. After he pulled away a few moments later, he whispered into the other's ear.

"We should go, but let's do this again sometime, Eyes Rutherford." Kanone whispered as he slid away from the other, reaching to gather and put on his clothes. He put on his boxers before handing Eyes his clothing, since the silver haired pianist was simply standing there. Eyes and Kanone finished dressing at about the same time, and they shared one more kiss before they had to go back into the loud floors of the club. Afterwards, they simply departed, acting as if nothing had happened. Although, both of them were replaying the entire event in their heads over and over the entire way home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Author's Note: Okay, towards the end I kinda lost inspiration, but I did finish it. Kind of. I wasn't sure how, exactly, to end it, and the actual lemon part of the lemon was disappointing. Darn, I'll just have to write another Spiral fic. *Sarcasm*. XD Okay, so I know it sucked, but here's your fic, Jenni, I hope you like it!!!! And I hope I didn't disappoint any Eyes/Kanone fans, I'll work on it!!!**

**..:.**


End file.
